


Kjekkere enn Rybak

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Eurovision, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: "Jeg skal faen ikke se Eurovision." Isak strekker seg over sofaen, prøver desperat å fiske fjernkontrollen ut av hendene til Even."Selvfølgelig skal vi se Eurovision", sier Even og smiler fornøyd.





	Kjekkere enn Rybak

"Jeg skal faen ikke se Eurovision." Isak strekker seg over sofaen, prøver desperat å fiske fjernkontrollen ut av hendene til Even.

"Selvfølgelig skal vi se Eurovision", sier Even og smiler fornøyd. Han løfter armen med fjernkontrollen i været, ut av Isaks rekkevidde. Fordelen med å være noen centimeter høyere enn kjæresten.

Han ser bort på Isak, på den misfornøyde rynken mellom øyenbrynene. Det oppgitte blikket, som om det er verdens undergang å bruke lørdagskvelden til å se på musikkprogram på NRK. "Serr, Even. Jeg skal ikke se Eurovision", gjentar han irritert.

"Kom igjen da, homser elsker jo Eurovision." Even dytter lekent borti ham med den ene hånda, og skrur opp lyden på TVen med den andre. Hører at den lyse operastemmen til dama fra Estland fyller den lille stua.

"Hva faen, Even. Fuck you." Isak setter seg ned i sofaen, og krysser armene foran seg i protest. Irritasjonen er tydelig i hele fremtoningen hans, og Even kjenner et snev av dårlig samvittighet.

"Sorry vennen. Men jeg vil bare se Rybak, ok? Så kan vi se noe mer mandig etterpå, greit?" Isak himler med øynene, men et lite smil sprer seg i ansiktet hans.

"Greit, vi kan se Rybak. Men bare fordi han er kjekkere enn deg", sier han ertende. Blikket er lekent og utfordrende, og Even klarer ikke la være å tenke at han er usannsynlig fin. 

Han slenger fjernkontrollen fra seg i sofaen, og legger seg sakte over Isak i sofaen. "Si at jeg er kjekkere enn Rybak", hvisker han.

Isak smiler men rister bestemt på hodet. "Si at jeg er kjekkere enn Rybak. Si det", gjentar han. Han trekker seg litt tilbake, ser inn i de fineste, grønne øynene i verden. "Si det."

Isak himler med øynene og en liten latter slipper ut av ham. "Du er kjekkere enn Rybak", hvisker han, før han presser de myke og varme leppene sine mot Evens. Lyden av "That is how you write a song" flommer ut av TVen, men ingen av dem legger merke til det. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg vet ikke hvor dette kom fra... Alle er vel enig i at Even er mye kjekkere enn Rybak i det minste? ;)


End file.
